


Unexpected Sight

by Sharo



Series: Shorts and Prompts [2]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: 1-17 update announcement, Attempted, Gen, Halloween Costume, Hurt/No Comfort, It doesn't go so well, Panic Attack, Synesthesia, new form of blindness, teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharo/pseuds/Sharo
Summary: Xisuma tries out a new Halloween 'costume', based on the newly announced update.
Series: Shorts and Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969378
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Unexpected Sight

It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. It was supposed to just be a costume, something fun for the holiday, a little tease at the new update.

He hadn’t meant to install the entire file; just the colors and synch up a noteblock for the heartbeat. He hadn’t finished trimming the code yet, jeez.

But the world had whited out when he’d been distracted and clicked in the wrong place, and come back in darkness and odd colors that seemed to glow and fade around him. The world was so much  _ louder _ , and while colors splashed and ebbed to illuminate outlines and shapes, he couldn’t  _ see _ .

He couldn’t read the chat messages he heard coming in, he couldn’t read an admin panel he’d summoned. The frame glowed enough to tell where it was  _ and that wasn’t weird at all, the humming of a summoned holograph as it hovered in front of him _ but he couldn’t read anything on it, haptic feedback in his gloves only giving him error messages when he tried selecting where he thought he needed.  _ Is it actually blank, could someone else use it to reset the file? _

His heartbeat thumped around the room, no steady pace as he continually panicked and tried to calm himself.  _ He hated the dark, of feeling helpless and lost and unable to protect himself. _ Except he still had a sword in his inventory, could find it by feel if not sight, along with the rest of his tools and netherite armour.

Someone would find him, right? When he didn’t answer the chat, when they needed help with something broken,  _ someone _ would come by his base. He was right underneath the bee farm, they would see his nametag and find him. Or he should go upstairs? That was good--find the ladder and climb up, wait near the bees and be visible when they came by.

Walls and floors illuminated as he moved, the steady thumping like a flashlight in the dark, revealing his path. The ladder was easy enough, and he pulled himself through the trapdoor into the open area above. 

And felt his stomach drop as his heartbeat sped up, no longer echoing around him, no longer sending back the comforting light of nearby walls or desk or abandoned cups of cold tea. He spread his arms wide, searching in the darkness for the edge of the honey farms, for the switch that would open the hives and provide sound enough to-

He grabbed onto the lever like a lifeline and tugged it down, reaching for the second as half of the large room lit up around him. The second set of popping bees sent him to his knees, the sound overwhelming even the colors around him. He closed his eyes but they didn’t fade, buzzing and popping and humming growing into a crescendo of noise and light that he couldn’t block out, couldn’t escape from. He shook his head and backed away, hands clapped uselessly against the helmet.

Explosions rocked the ground, racing towards him along with a giant figure of riotous colors. He couldn’t help but to cower back, another outburst of sound overloading his senses until the weight of an anvil landed on his shoulder and everything whited out for the second time.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Xisuma - Warden - blind
> 
> ...yes, there is a longer version of this in the works.


End file.
